At the Farmhouse/Meet Breon
Here's how we go to the farmhouse and meeting Breon goes in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions return to the Sancrawler as it continues on and then it stops K-2SO: Hey, we've stopped. BB-8 Wake up. WAKE UP, YOU BEACH BALL!! BB-8: up K-2SO: Look! doors on the side of the crawler are opened. As the Jawas come in and guide the droids outside K-2SO: What do you suppose this could be? BB-8: beeps Jawas then tell the 2 to go outside, as they go outside where we see they've stopped at a farmhouse out of the farmhouse comes 2 Pokemon; A Flareon and a younger Labradeon Comet: Sure, let's take a look at what you have. Grasy Greens: Breon! Breon! then walks back over to the farmmhouse Grassy Greens: Breon, tell Uncle Comet if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce. Breon: It doesn't look like he'lll have much of a choice, but I'll let him now. Grassy Greens: Also, after he gets the droids, I need him to head to village. Breon: Okay! then walks back over Comet and the Jawas, taking a look at a C1 unit Comet: Yeah, I'll take that green one. then walks over to K-2SO Excuse me, I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol. K-2SO: Yes, and I'm also programmed for... Comet: I don't really need a protocal droid. K-2SO: Sure, of course. Not in an environment such as this. But I've also been programed for.... Comet: What I really need is a droid who can translate the binary language of moisture vaporators. K-2SO: Vaporators? Sir, one of my jobs was programming binary load lifters that are very simalar to your vaporators in most respects. Comat: Well, can you speak Bocce? K-2SO: I certainly can, it's like a second language to me. After, I was.... Comet: Okay, shut up. I'll take this one. Breon! walks over Take these 2 droids to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned and checked over before dinner? Breon: What? But I was going to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters. Comet: You can waste time with your friends later, when your chores are complete. Now get to it. Breon: (sighs) Alright, come along you. And the green one, come on. C1 droid: beeps Breon: Well, come on, Green! Let's go! starts walking back to the farmhouse with K2 and the green C1 droid. As BB-8 then tries to get their attention but he is shut down by one of the Jawas. Then the C1 unit shorts out Breon: Uncle Comet! Comet: Yeah? Breon: This C1 unit has a bad motivator, look! Comet: the Jawa Hey, what are you trying to pull on us?! K-2SO: Excuse me, sir. But that BB-8 unit over there is in full working order. A real bargain. Breon: Uncle Comet! Comet: Yeah? Breon: How about that BB-8 unit? Comet: at BB-8 Alright, we'll take that one. K-2SO: I've worked numerious times with that droid. I can assure you, he's in 100% prime condition. Here he comes now] BB-8: as she rolls over to Breon and K2 Breon: Alright, let's go. K-2SO: (to BB-8) Now don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is incredibly beyond my capacity. 2 droids then walk into the farmhouse, as we fade out of that scene Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes